A development technique called continuous integration has been used, which automates software compilation, packaging, test run, and so on. Using the continuous integration enables automation of correctness check after source code is modified and preparation for the actual environment. This may reduce human errors.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-204405, for example, proposes a related technique in which a test is performed by combining information on test cases of a previously performed test and a dependency relationship obtained by analyzing a target program.